1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treating apparatus having a door covering a detergent supply apparatus.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus may allow clothes, bedding, and the like (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) to be placed into a drum to remove contamination on laundry. The laundry treating apparatus may perform the processes of washing, rinsing, dehydration, drying, and the like. The laundry treating apparatus may include a body that forms an external appearance, a tub accommodated into the body, a drum rotatably mounted within the tub to put laundry thereinto, and a detergent supply apparatus configured to supply detergent into the drum.
The laundry treating apparatus may be divided into a top loading type and a front loading type based on how laundry is placed into the drum. A front loading type washing machine may be a drum washing machine, and in recent years, a drum washing machine having an additional sub-drum at a lower end of the body to wash a small amount of laundry as well as a drum washing machine having only one drum in the body have been marketed and used.
In the related art, the drum washing machine is typically configured in such a manner that a detergent inlet is located at an upper portion of the body, and a detergent insert container is taken out by pulling out the detergent inlet to withdraw it to a front surface of the body. However, through such a method, it may be difficult to supply a large amount of detergent through the detergent inlet, and the detergent dispenser is located at an upper side of the drum in the body on which the line of sight is focused and thus not aesthetically pleasing.
In a drum washing machine according to the present disclosure, a detergent container receiving portion receiving a container holding detergent in a liquid phase may be located at a lower portion of the washing machine to supply detergent required for the washing process to the drum. The detergent container receiving portion may be divided into a detergent container inlet into which a detergent container is inserted and a filter inlet into which a filter is inserted, and a detergent insert door may be provided on the laundry treating apparatus, thereby allowing a user to open or close the inlets as needed.
Even in the related art, a detergent inlet may be located at a lower portion of the body, but detergent being supplied to the drum in a drawing manner of withdrawing a detergent container and a frame having the same through a grip other than a manner of opening or closing a detergent insert door to insert the detergent container, and a method of mounting the detergent container through a rail located at a lower portion or lateral surface of the frame may be used.
As illustrated in the present disclosure, when a method of inserting the detergent container at a lower portion of the laundry treating apparatus is employed, the detergent insert door may be provided near the floor, and the detergent insert door may be bumped against the floor as the detergent insert door is opened to cause scratches or damage as well as generating noise while being bumped. Furthermore, the detergent insert door may be damaged due to being stepped on by the user's foot.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, the need of a detergent insert door configured to be opened only up to a predetermined angle even when the detergent insert door is opened to thereby be located and separated from the floor by a predetermined distance is required. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.